


Ночной кошмар

by Tod_in_Venedig



Series: АПЛ [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Как бы продолжение "Вишенки".
Relationships: Rio Ferdinand/Fernando Torres/Nemanja Vidić
Series: АПЛ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ночной кошмар

Если бы Неманью попросили описать персональный ад, он мог бы точно назвать лишь одну деталь — кривую улыбочку во время рукопожатия перед матчем и насмешливый голос, произносящий в ритм сжимающим ладонь пальцам:

— Рад видеть тебя, Неманья...

Если бы не Рио, который стоял рядом, и его тычок локтем в бок, Неманья попал бы в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса, получив красную карточку до начала игры. 

— Направь свою ёбаную страсть в футбол... — прошипел Рио и метнул такой взгляд, которому и Зевс-громовержец бы позавидовал.

Неманья направил. И вначале у него даже хорошо получалось, пока Стиви не крикнул:

— Нандо! — и Торрес налетел на него и, толкнув, упал, сбив с ног и повалив на себя.

— Какого хера... — прорычал Неманья, сначала непроизвольно вцепившись в его плечи, а потом, опомнившись, оттолкнув.

Торрес не ответил: он умирал, раскинувшись на газоне и постанывая. Стоны эти сразу перенесли Неманью в номер отеля с бесконечной кроватью и зеркальным потолком, и желание сломать хребет этой испанской суке превращалось просто в желание, разливаясь дрожащей яростью в мошонке.

— Вот же блядь... — выдохнул Неманья, когда увидел направляющегося к нему судью, который доставал жёлтую карточку.

Неманья наклонился к Торресу, схватил его за руку и дёрнул, пытаясь вернуть в вертикальное положение и прекратить этот балаган. Тот, охая, нехотя вернулся к жизни. Что это не симуляция, мог поклясться всем святым даже Неманья, что уж о судье говорить. Торрес действительно испытывал боль, но доводил он свои страдания до истинно шекспировских — никто бы не устоял.

— Выебать бы тебя, сука конопатая... — стиснув зубы, проговорил Неманья, когда судья продолжил игру.

— Скучаешь? — ухмыльнулся Торрес, прикрывая рот рукой. — Можем повторить. Мне понравилось: я тогда отлично выспался.

***  
_Когда Неманья вышел из душа, Торрес, даже не прикрывшийся простынёй, и Рио, полностью одетый, лежали на кровати, каждый опершись на локоть, и смотрели друг на друга. Ладонь Рио лежала на затылке Торреса, ероша крашеные волосы, а Торрес криво улыбался. Расстояние между ними было меньше трёх дюймов, но Неманья точно знал, что это та граница, пересекать которую было опасно для здоровья, а может быть, и для жизни — с таким-то взглядом. Знал об этом, видимо, и Рио, который просто смотрел на кривящиеся в улыбке губы._

_— О чём без меня говорили? — спросил Неманья, нарушив молчание._

_— Да так... ни о чём... — улыбнулся Рио, и такой ответ Неманье сразу не понравился._

_— Ладно... — обиженно обронил Неманья и, сбросив полотенце, полез на кровать, укладываясь с другой стороны от Торреса._

_— Вы как хотите, девочки, а я устал сегодня как собака, — сказал Торрес и сделал неуловимое движение головой. Рио убрал руку. — Так что спокойной ночи, приятных сновидений._

_Он дотянулся до шнура с выключателем, перекинувшись через Рио, который положил ладони ему на поясницу — почти на задницу, но Неманья чётко видел, что Рио соблюдает границу и здесь. Торрес выключил свет, перевернулся на живот, подтянул к себе простыню, кое-как накрывшись ею, подгрёб под голову подушку поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Через три минуты он уже расслабленно сопел, а через пять начал похрапывать._

_— Какие, нахер, сновидения... — проворчал Неманья, затыкая уши подушкой: он тоже устал как собака, но этот храп и голая спина перед ним не давали никакой возможности заснуть. — Может, ему кляп вставить? — Неманья не знал, помогает ли от храпа кляп, но он уже и сам пожалел, что это ляпнул: образ Торреса с кляпом и стянутыми ремнями запястьями и щиколотками снотворным действием не обладал: сразу захотелось вставить ему не только кляп._

_Неманья втянул через нос воздух и прошептал чуть слышно, пробуя имя на вкус: «Нандо... Нандо...» — в прошлый раз он не успел его посмаковать. Имя щекотало язык и обладало эффектом минета. Торрес всхрапнул, Неманья вздрогнул, помотав головой._

_— Господи... — произнёс он, стараясь не говорить громко, и повернул голову к Рио. — Ты-то чего молчишь?_

_Тот, подперев голову, смотрел на Торреса._

_— Я? — наконец переспросил он. — Я не молчу... Спать давай... Завтра рано утром нужно к своим успеть... Не хватало ещё объяснений с тренером, где мы были всю ночь..._

_Он отвернулся спиной, сернулся калачиком и затих. На Неманью вдруг навалилась такая усталость, что он только мысленно махнул рукой на храп, ноющий член и абсурд этой ночи. Он вытянулся на постели, сцепив руки на груди, сказал в пустоту:_

_— Всё! — и провалился в сон._

_Проснулся он на рассвете: часы на стене показывали, что утренним сладким сном можно было бы себя ещё побаловать, но Неманья не сразу сообразил, где находится, и, распахнув глаза, вздрогнул, увидев своё отражение на потолке. Оно там было не одно: Рио спал в такой же позе, что и заснул, по-прежнему в футболке и джинсах, а Торрес, по-прежнему в чём мать родила, лежал позади него, уткнувшись носом в затылок и закинув на него руку._

_— Блядь... — прошептал Неманья. — Траходром на всю комнату, нет же, нужно прилепиться..._

_Он повернул голову и уставился на спину в веснушках. Их было много, и все они уходили вниз, к заднице, едва прикрытой простынёй. Неманья протянул руку и коснулся их россыпи между лопаток. Хотелось слизнуть их, пройдясь кончиком языка до самой ложбинки, выглядывающей из белоснежной ткани, оттенявшей ещё больше это конопатое роскошество. Но Неманья не решился — он только легко заскользил ладонью по позвоночнику и, пробравшись под простыню, погладил ложбинку между ягодицами._

_— Не думаю... что это хорошая идея... — невнятно проговорил Торрес, не пошевелившись._

_— Почему?.. — спросил Неманья вызывающе, насколько позволял шёпот._

_— Стиви... — сонно произнёс Рио._

_— Угу... — хмыкнул Торрес и снова захрапел._

_— Что за херня? — пробормотал Неманья. Воображение тут же подсунуло новую картинку: ноги в веснушках, скрещённые на пояснице Стиви, и руки, расцарапывающие его спину, — уж что-что, а царапаться Торрес умел. Неманья даже, кажется, услышал стоны и на всякий случай заткнул себе рот: похоже, они были его собственными — с таким утренним стояком трудно было удержаться._

_— Слушай... сходи в душ и не мучайся... — пробурчал Рио. — Потом я... Нам пора..._

_Торрес что-то промямлил сквозь сон и подгрёб его ближе, прижавшись грудью к спине._

_— Что он там бормочет? — прошептал Неманья, стараясь не смотреть на сползшую простыню._

_— Что-то по-испански... — сказал Рио, напрягшись. — Я разобрал только «идиот»..._

_Неманья зло взглянул на свой член и пополз к краю кровати._

***  
Глядя на то, как Торрес направляется к нему после игры, Неманья понял, что описать свой персональный ад он поторопился: не хватает некоторых деталей.

— Кажется, мы договорились, мальчик, — подошёл Рио.

— В отеле была ничья... так что мы снова начинаем с нуля... — Торрес обхватил Неманью ладонью за шею и, притянув к себе, жарко выдохнул в ухо: — Повеселимся, Нем?..

— Пошёл ты... — Неманья отбросил его руку и зашагал через поле в подтрибунку.

— Ты знаешь, что журналисты называют тебя «ночной кошмар Видича»? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Рио.

— Знаю, — ухмыльнулся Торрес. — Но они, как всегда, привирают... Привирали... — Он стянул футболку и крикнул вслед уходящему Неманье: — Эй, Видич! Обменяемся футболками?


End file.
